Conventional multi-floor concrete construction in the past has required that framework supporting the floor forms in which the concrete is cast be assembled for each floor. After the concrete is cast in the forms, the forms and the framework supporting the forms are then disassembled and reconstructed on a higher floor. Such assembly and disassembly necessarily is labor-intensive, time-consuming and requires that the form and supporting framework be raised in disassembled pieces either at the sides of the building or through shaft openings in the floors.
Various methods of construction have been proposed in an attempt to reduce the expense and time required in assembling and disassembling forms. One method proposed has been to utilize forms which rest upon a fixed framework which provides a support for concrete poured to form a floor and where, after the concrete has set, the framework and forms are lowered and moved laterally to the side of the floor where the framework is then "flown" to an upper floor utilizing conventional cranes positioned at the side of the building. Such construction requires sufficient lateral space in which to raise the forms as well as to position the cranes used to raise the forms. Examples of such methods of construction are shown in U.S. Pat. 3,787,020 and 3,977,536.
It is an object of our invention to provide for a method of construction and for a movable form structure by which a multi-floor concrete construction may be erected utilizing a minimum of labor and time for moving the forms from one floor position to a second floor position. A further object of our invention is to provide for a method and structure which will eliminate need of lateral space at the side of a floor in which to swing and raise assembled forms such as disclosed in the aforementioned patents.